The Dragon King
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Based on 'The Lion King', a story about a boy named Natsu Dragneel, The dragon prince. He is going to be the Dragon King. But when Zeref, Igneel's brother, murders Igneel, Natsu is forced to run away from his past. How will he resolve his problems? Will he become the Dragon King? NaLu all the way! Rated T for themes of murder. Hints of romance and humor
1. The Circle Of Life

**Hey! Here's my new chapter story 'The Dragon King' It's based off of 'The Lion King' and 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'. I thought it would be good since Natsu lost his 'father' at a young age like Simba and to add NaLu in, Lucy as Nala. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and The Lion King. Enjoy! :) I will be using the Fairy Tail names so here's a list of the cast. Also,This is going to be really quick since it's the opening song.**

**CAST**

**Natsu- Simba**

**Lucy- Nala**

**Master- Rafiki**

**Igneel- Mufasa**

**Grandine- Sarabi**

**Happy- Timon**

**Pantherlily- Pumbaa**

**Zeref- Scar**

**Romeo-Kovu**

**Wendy- Kiara**

**Wendy and Romeo don't come in until the last couple of chapters 'cause of the story.**

* * *

'NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA'

The sun shone brightly down on Fairy Tail as this day was an important one. It was the birth of the dragon king's son.

* * *

Everyone in Magnolia had come to witness the event due to the master giving out invitations at the last minute. All the citizens were in complete silence until they heard a baby's cry. Everyone rejoiced and all got so drunk that most of their bodies would've been turned to vodka. After it had quietened down inside, King Igneel and Queen Grandine spent ages thinking of a name.

"What about Haru?"

"No No No No No! That just isn't right! He was born in summer not spring!"

"If he was born in summer... what about Natsu?"

"Natsu Dragneel... It's perfect"

Igneel and Grandine held Natsu in their arms and Igneel walked outside with him and showed him to the subjects of Magnolia. Loud cheers surounded the area and the party had started up again. Suddenly, Igneel started to sing a song he had heard as a child.

**'From the day we arrive on the planet**

** and blinking step into the sun**

** There's more to see than can ever be seen**

** More to do than can ever be done**

**There is far to much to take in here**

** More to find than can ever be found**

** But the sun rolling high **

** In the sapphire sky**

** Keeps great and small on the endless round**

** It's the circle of life**

** and it moves us all**

** through despair and hope**

** Through faith and love**

**Till we find our place **

**On the path unwinding**

**In the circle**

**The circle of life.'**

The crowd cheered as Igneel said to his son. "Welcome to the world Prince Natsu Dragneel. The Next Dragon King"

* * *

**I know this one was pretty short but it's a prologue. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter - Looking over Magnolia: Natsu's Rebellion**


	2. Looking over Magnolia: Natsu's Rebellion

**'Natsu's Rebellion' is based on him and Lucy going to a place that his father said was forbidden. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and The Lion King. Some of the lines from the movie are going to be put in because I can't word it very well myself.**

* * *

"Dad! Wake up! Wake up!" Natsu shouted in exicitment, making his way to his parents bedroom, waking up the others in the street.

"Grandine? Your son is awake." Igneel slurred sleepily.

"He's your son too Igneel." She groaned.

Natsu was getting impatient. Today was the day that his dad would show him the kingdom he would someday rule. He wanted to see Magnolia.

"DAD! Get up! Today's the day! You promised!"

Igneel opened his eyes slightly to see Natsu's face scrunched up and annoyed. He laughed.

"Ok. I'm up. I'm up. Go get changed and meet me on the balcony after breakfast."

"Yeah! Thanks dad!" Natsu got off of his dad and rushed to change.

* * *

After breakfast, Igneel and Natsu stood on the balcony, looking out onto Magnolia, their beautiful country. The wind swept through their hair and though their clothes. It was silent until Igneel turned to his son with a serious look on his face.

"Look, Natsu. Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures. That way, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

"So this will all be mine?" Natsu asked.

"Everything." Igneel smiled.

"Everything the light touches. What about that building over there?" He pointed to a large, dark building in the distance concealed from the sunlight.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there." Igneel sternly said. Natsu pouted but obeyed his dad... for and Natsu were interupted by Gray, his advisor. "Your majesty! Phantom Lord has invaded Magnolia!"

Shocked at the news, Igneel rushed down the stairs to the front door.

"Dad!" He turned to see Natsu. "Can't I come?"

"No son. Stay here with mum please."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance and dissapointment. "It's not fair! I want to go too!"

Gray sighed. "Natsu, one day you'll be king. Then, you can do what you want. Now, why don't you go and visit Lucy?"

"Ok" Natsu suddenly lit up and ran to Lucy's house and knocked on the door.

* * *

"What is it Natsu? I'm kind of in the middle of something" Lucy opened the door and rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"Hey Luce! I just heard about this great place. You wanna come with me?"

"Not really Natsu. I don't feel like doing anything today."

"What if I said that it involved collecting a celestial key?"

"Ok!"Lucy squealed with delight. Suddenly, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother intruded on their conversation.

"Where are you two going today then? On a date?" She giggled. Natsu smiled. Lucy blushed.

"No Miss Heartfilia. We were going to go to the park for the day"

"The park? But's that's so-" She was cut off by Natsu.

"Don't say anything Luce." Natsu covered her mouth and grinned. Lucy's face colour had gradually getting deeper and deeper.

"Well, you two go have fun!"

"Thanks mum!" Natsu and Lucy ran off hand in hand smiling at each other.

"Wait! Take Gray with you!"

"Aww man! Not Gray!" They groaned in unison.

Layla turned to see Grandine smiling gently at the two children running off.

"What is it?" Layla asked.

"It's just that... they have no idea that they're going to be married in the future. It's pretty obvious that they like each other. We just have to push them in the right direction." And with that last sentence, Grandine walked out of the door and back to the castle.

* * *

**Since there was no mention of it in the film and musical, i've decided to add more NaLu in so it would make more sense for them to fall in love in the future. Please leave a review! **


	3. He just can't wait to be king

**Hey! Here's another chapter of 'The Dragon King'. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and The Lion King!**

* * *

"Chop chop! If we want to get to the South Gate Park, we need to walk faster!" Gray ordered. Gray Fullbuster was the king's advisor and Natsu didn't like him one bit. Neither did Lucy. However, Gray was older than Natsu so that meant he had to do everything the ice princess told him.

"So, where are we really going?" Lucy whispered.

"That building over there." Natsu whispered back as he pointed to a dark, purple building with the name 'Phantom Lord' printed on the sign. Lucy groaned with fear.

"Uh... Natsu? I don't want to go there. It's too dangerous."

Natsu laughed and grabbed Lucy's hand. "It'll be fine. But first, we have to get rid of pervy popsicle over there." Lucy giggled and nodded her head. How were they going to get rid of him? Gray turned round and smiled and Natsu and Lucy getting along. 'This is the time' Gray thought as he walked towards them.

"Aww. Look at you two. Your parents are going to be thrilled." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, clueless and confused.

"Wait icepack! What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

Gray glared at Natsu then joyfully said "You two are going to be married!" Natsu and Lucy's grew redder as they let out sounds of disgust.

"Ugh. No way! Lucy's my friend. I can't marry her!" Natsu shouted.

"Y-Yeah. It would be way too weird. Besides, my boyfriend would be outraged!... if I had one..." Lucy stuttered.

"Hmph! Well sorry to bust your bubble Flamebrain but you won't have a choice." Gray huffed.

"Well." Natsu said confidentely."If I were king, I would change that rule."

"If you were king, you'd be pretty pathetic and you'd burn everything down."

"You've got some nerve saying that. Besides, that's not the way I see it."

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware"_ Natsu began to sing

Gray replied with "Well I've never seen a king of beats with quite so little hair"

_"I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before_

_ Brushing up on looking down and working on my ROAR!"_

_"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing" _Gray covered his ears a little too late before Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar surrounded the area.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Natsu and Lucy ran off and Gray caught up to them and were standing by a river.

_"No-one saying do this!"_

_"No-one saying be there"_ Lucy began to join in. She had the most beautiful singing voice.

_ "No-one saying stop that!"_

_"No-one saying see here" _They both sang.

_"Free to run around all day_

_ Free to do it all my way!"_

_"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart-"_ Gray sang then bashed into a lampost.

_"Kings don't advice from creepy icepervs for a start!" _Lucy teased.

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out_

_ Out of service, out Magnolia I wouldn't hang about._

_ This child is getting wildly out of wing!"_

_"I just can't wait to be king!"_

_"EVERYBODY LOOK LEFT_

_EVERYBODY LOOK RIGHT_

_EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK I'M_

_STANDING IN THE SPOTLIGHT!"_

Gray butted in and blurted_ "NOT YET!"_

The townspeople suddenly started singign along with Natsu and Lucy.

_"Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_ Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_ It's gonna be King Natsu's finest fling"_

_"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!"_

_"OH HE JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!"_

_"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT!..." _

_"TO BE KING!" _Gray eventually got trampled by the crowds of people praising Natsu.

* * *

"AWESOME! We lost him!" Lucy cheered.

"I am a genius!" Natsu smirked.

"Hey genius. It was my idea!" Lucy grumbled.

"Hahaha! It was so not Luce!" Natsu chuckled. He stopped when he looked behind Lucy and smiled.

"Luce... We're here..."

Lucy turned and saw Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord was a place of dark magic and the group only took on assasination requests.

"Let's go check it out!"


End file.
